A Cailey Carol
by Za4321
Summary: Set one year after "A London Carol" and my first try at fanfic so please be gentle. Multiple Chapters.
1. Chapter 1- Les Miserables

**Authors Note: This is my first try at Cailey fanfic so please be kind. leave reviews! **

A sliver of moonlight danced over Bailey's fluttering eyelids and a small sob escaped from her lips. She tossed and turned, dreaming about the night where her world was turned upside down. The night in Paris where she and Cody broke up.

In the bed next to her, London Tipton lay with her eyes open and her fingers in her ears trying to block out Bailey's sobs and cries. London had been dealing with this for a year now and was tired of Bailey's pitiful sobs. London thought to herself that it had been a year since Cody and Bailey broke up. Bailey should be over Cody by now.

In the bed beside her, Bailey cried out Cody's name in her sleep and London thought to herself, even though she doesn't do favors, she had to help her friends.

In Woody and Cody's Room

Cody Martin lay in his bed with his face beaded with sweat. He called out "Bailey! Don't go...bailey I still love you!" and grabbed his pillow. Sobbing, he turned over on his side away from his roommate Woody, who, like London, lay awake listening to the pitiful moans of his roommate. Woody decided then and there that he was going to help Cody get his girl back. But first, he'd have to talk to London.

The Skydeck, 9:03am

Woody and London both entered from different sides of the Skydeck, but both had bags under their eyes. Woody noticed London and asked

"Wow...you look terrible? What kept you up?"

"Bailey," answered London, "She kept me up all night calling for Cody and crying!"

"Same..." Woody trailed off as he noticed the Burito Breakfast Buffett. Leaving London behind, he ran towards the Buffett.

Just then, Zack walked out of the smoothie bar and said

"Has anyone seen the codemister? I've got a date on Friday and I need Cody to make me look good!"

"How do you plan on doing that?" Woody asked, spewing chunks of Burito onto the deck

"Have you seen lil bro lately?"

Almost by coincidence, Cody walked up to them on the Skydeck.

"Dude, you look terrible...!" Zack noted

Cody had a pale face, bloodshot eyes, messy hair and it looked like he hadn't showered or changed clothes in stopping to talk, he walked right past them and towards the classrooms

"Dudes," Zack turned to Woody and London, "We gotta get them back together"


	2. Chapter 2- Zack's Plan

After deciding to help his brother win Bailey back, Zack Martin needed a plan. London wasn't any help because a cute new gym instructor had arrived in deck, and Woody was too busy ravishing the breakfast buffet.

Zack made his way back to his room, where he began to think. What was Cody's way of expressing his feelings. Zack thought for a while and then remembered his brother had a way with words. Maybe he could write her a poem? Zack, being the devious brother, could find a way to trick Cody into reading his poem at the poetry festival in a week.

Cody's POV

Cody scratched out his answer for the tenth time. Why couldn't he concentrate? He was always daydreaming and finding it hard to complete his homework. He had been so miserable these past few weeks afterghe broke up with bailey. It was Chrismas time, but for the first time in forever, he'd be sad. No amount of money or cheek pinching from his grandma could ever mend his broken heart. He missed bailey with every tiny particle of his being. His heart hurt and he'd begun to block out all of the people and things around him. He hadn't showered in weeks and he hadn't spoken to his roommate or brother in three weeks. He had stopped reading textbooks and sending his dad emails. All he wanted was to hold Bailey in his arms and feel her lips on his and her warm smile and cheery voice.

Some could say Cody had slipped into depression.

Baileys POV

Bailey let out yet another sigh and placed her head on top of her closed Chemistry textbook. She couldn't focus because her heart hurt so much and all she could think about was Cody. She missed feeling comforted in his arms and his gentle voice and smile. She hadn't talked to anyone in weeks either.

Some could say Bailey had slipped into depression.

Zack's POV

Zack knocked at his brother's cabin door, and, hearing no reply, entered! Only to find his brother staring off into space vacantly.

"Dude!" After getting no reply he snapped his fingers under Cody's nose.

"What?" Cody jumped.

" I need you to write a poem!"

"No, Zack,"

"Please! Maybe you can put some of your feelings lately into it! It might help you feel better!"

"Okay fine. But NOTHING will ever make me feel better"

"All you have to do is read it at the poetry evening on Tuesday"

"Will Bailey be there?"

"I don't think so"

"Fine."

"Thanks, man!" Zack hugged his brother and then added, "Have it done by Monday, okay?"

Cody's POV

After Zack left, Cody found a pencil and paper and sat at his desk. He immediately thought of a good poem and he just let out all of his anger and sorrow and sadness onto the page. When he'd finished, he felt just a little bit better! What was Zack going to do with it?

Bailey's POV

Zack knocked on Bailey's door, but again getting no reply walked in. He saw Bailey staring vacantly at Cody's picture on her wall. Zack thought to himself that his brother and Bailey were being stupid. Zack snapped his fingers and Bailey jumped.

"Wow, you and my brother are alike!" Zack mumbled under his breath

"What was that?" bailey asked

"Nothing. Look, Bailey, I need you to go to the poetry evening on Tuesday night. Not right at the beginning, there's someone reading a poem that I need you to see"

"Will Cody be there?"

"…um…probably not…"

"Fine"

Zack's POV

Zack felt like cheering. All he had to do was wait until the poetry evening and watch his magic work.


	3. Chapter 3- Pour a pitcher of sadness

Cody's POV

After Cody had poured his hurt and sorrow and all of his feelings into the poem, he laid back on his bed and felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. But where that rock used to be was now filled with longing and guilt and shame. If he hadn't practiced that stupid date and hadn't tried to give Bailey the chocolate heart and the chocolate factory maybe everything would be okay. And he would have the most beautiful and smart and kind girl ever back in his life.

Bailey's POV

Bailey finished pouring all of her emotions onto the paper and sat back in her desk chair. She let out a huge sigh, and felt like crying again. She may have written down her emotions, but that wouldn't get her Cody back. And she knew he'd moved on. After all, he'd thanked her for playing along after his date with Willa Fink and to make it worse, she'd rejected him at the chocolate factory. bailey thought to herself that if only she made talked to Cody she might have the most handsome, chivalrous and kind guy ever back in her life.

The Next Evening

"Welcome, students and guests, to the thirteenth annual Seven Seas High poetry reading competition!" Ms. Tutweiler announced, "All though it is compulsory for all students maintaining a all C, D or F average" (Which of course, meant London, Woody and Marcus were there)

Zack sat back in his chair as the first few names were called. On the other side of him was Cody, and Bailey was across the room. both had noticed the other, and had thrown Zack a particularly nasty glare, but they couldnt really do anything about it. Both, however had noticed their hearts had started beating a little faster. They both thought to themselves, maybe this was their lucky third chance! After all, they do say third time's the charm.

"…and next up…" said Ms. tutweiler, snapping everyone out of their reverie, "…is Bailey Pickett!"

Zack, Woody, London and Marcus sat forward in their seats in anticipation. Cody payed attention. Bailey walked to the front of the stage and with a shaky breath said "Hi. I'm Bailey and my poem is called 'the hatred machine," and then, hesitating a little, began

_You nearly hurt me beyond repair_

_I thought you were nothing but evil _

_I thought you were a cheater, a liar, mean_

_But I took my turn through the hatred machine_

_There's a deep line between love and hate_

_And I never hated you. _

_I know I was wrong...and I'm...really sorry_

_I hope someday,_ you...

Bailey paused, all eyes on her, looking at Cody.

_...Can forgive me. _

_Please. _

Bailey finished her poem and received a loud cheer from the audience. But she only had eyes for Cody. He was staring, mouth agape, at her, with unblinking eyes.

"Thank you very much, Bailey! And now, last but not least Cody Martin!" Ms. Tutweiler motioned Cody onto the stage. Hesitantly, after tapping the microphone, he said "Hello, i am Cody Martin and my poem is called I still"

_I still know I was wrong_

_I still mean to admit it_

_I still know we're both wrong and right_

_I still know that I'll never be perfect_

_I still think you always will be _

_I still know that I'll never have you back_

_I still hate myself for that night_

_I still wish I was wiser_

_I still wish I'd never let you go. _

_Because..._

Cody looked right at Bailey when he delivered the last line of his poem.

_I still love you. _


	4. Chapter 4- Seal the deal

**authors note: This is not the last chapter, Chapter 5 will probably be the last one. Anyone think I should continue this story? **

After the poetry competition had ended, Zack put the final step of his plan into action. He told Ms. Tutweiler that Cody and Bailey had volunteered to clean up. Then he ran to hide so he wouldn't have an angry Cody and Bailey after him. Ms. Tutweiler walked over to Cody and Bailey and said

"Your poems were great, Cody and Bailey! And thanks for volunteering to clean up! Zack told me you guys were feeling helpful!"

"Oh I'm going to kill him later..." Cody mumbled under his breath

"What?" Ms. tutweiler asked

"Oh, I just said we'd be happy to help!' Cody said.

They helped Ms. Tutweiler pack up the stage and fold the chairs. She took boxes down to the basement, and came back up up for one more.

"Thanks for helping, you guys. I'm just going to take this last box down. Night Cody, Night Bailey!" She said

"Goodnight, Ms. tutweiler!" they chorused.

When at last, it was only them on the Skydeck, Cody and Bailey bother turned to the other and spoke at the same time.

"Cody..."

"Bailey..."

Smiling when they realized they'd spoken at the same time, they both motioned for the other to continue. Bailey broke the silence.

"Cody, I really liked your poem"

"Yeah, I liked yours too"

Things were getting a bit awkward between them, when Cody decided just to be bold about it.

"Bailey... I really meant everything I said. I'm really sorry for what I did ipthat night in Paris. I never should have practiced that date. I should have known the night would be perfect anyway because I was spending it with you. I was really hurt after I saw you with that french guy and I said some things I regret. Bailey...I'm really, really sorry…"

Bailey interrupted him and said

"Cody, please let me talk too, because I have to apologize too. I was hurt when I thought you were cheating on me and I wasn't really paying attention to what I was doing. I'm really really sorry and I hope someday you can forgive me for what I did. Cody, I would never treat my worst enemy like that, let alone the man I love..."

Bailey covered her mouth as she realized what she'd just said.

"You still...you still love me?" Cody's mouth hung open.

"Yes I do and I never stopped!" Bailey just said it.

"I...Bailey...I still love you too"

"Really?"

"Really. Is there a chance for us again, Bailey? I mean we both talked about our feelings after that night in Paris and I think we both acted like complete idiots…"

Cody was interrupted by Bailey pressing her lips on his lightly. He was so surprised he didn't kiss her back.

"What was that for?"

"You were babbling and didn't let me finish" Bailey grinned, "and I thought that might work!"

"Well mission accomplished" Cody said

"Bailey, I was wondering…"

"Yes, Cody?"

"Bailey, will you be my girlfriend again?" Cody asked

"Of course!" Bailey jumped into Cody's arms and this time pressed her lips firmly against his, but this time he returned the kiss, deepening it, sealing the deal, that Cody and Bailey were back, stronger than ever.


End file.
